villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Legion ex Machina
The Legion Ex Machina are the most recurring villains in the cartoon Big Guy & Rusty the Boy Robot. The group consists of seven members, most of whom are identical. Despite having the same appearances each member has a different cybernetic modification. History Birth The Legion Ex Machina was invented by Dr. Roland Poindexter. His goal was to create what he perceived as the perfect artificially intelligent robots. He was successful but that was also his downfall. His creations soon turned against him. They placed Poindexter in stasis where they had complete access to his mind. The legion then built a secret base and began their goal to eradicate mankind. ARG0-12 ARGO-12 was the first robot created by the Legion Ex Machina. It's purpose was to recruit any other robots to join the legion. It would terminate any of them if they refused the offer. It was powered by packs of nuclear energy that #6 stole from where he worked. ARGO-12 engaged in a fight with the Big Guy and was almost successful. It ran low on fuel and was given a defective nuclear pack from Rusty, resulting in a massive overload. ARGO-12 was scrapped afterward. Rebellion #6 (also known as Dr. Gilder) was placed inside Quark Industries as a mole to gather information. He harbored bitter feelings toward the CEO, Quark Donovan, for destroying his inventions. Gilder eventually lost his patience and shifted his focus towards killing Donovan. His first attempt was to hack a robot but it was stopped by the Big Guy. He then hacked into Rusty and controlled the boy as an assassin. He was stopped when one of Quark's scientists, Dr. Slade, discovered what he was doing. Dr. Gilder chased her to a grinder and lost his skin in the process, revealing he was a robot. Dr.Gilder fell into the grinder after Big Guy shot him. The Legion Ex Machina took no pity in the demise of their colleague. ARGO-12000 ARGO-12000 was the legion's second robot creation. It was a 400ft version of ARGO-12. ARGO-12000 was sent to steal a Micro-Fusion generator that could be used to build more robots like it. The body parts of ARGO-12000 were transported through an underground rail station. The remaining piece, the left hand, was salvaged before construction was complete. This didn't stop the robot from stealing the micro-fusion generator which was successful. ARGO-12000 headed towards the nearest ocean but was shot by a beam from its missing hand. It collapsed and went permanently offline. The generator was recovered. Stealing Rusty's Brain The Legion Ex Machina built a machine to steal Rusty's mind. It damaged a dam to draw attention. While it was attacked by the Big Guy, a mechanical orb was released from the backside. The sphere attached to Rusty's head and absorbed his brain waves, which caused his entire body to go offline. The legion used the acquired data to access his Rusty's thoughts. He managed to escape their computer network and entered the internet. #4 chased him throughout the web. The pursuit ended at Quark's digital archives. Big Guy appeared and intervened. He shot #4 into a stream of data. The legion spent time repairing their damaged colleague. Project NOVA In order to finish their latest creation, the Legion Ex Machina needed specialized fuel. Their only source was a power plant that manufactured neutrinos. They sent a machine to steal a new kind of neutrinos: anti tronic neutrinos. As it began draining the entire supply it was interrupted by the Big Guy. Rusty then attempted to download data from the machine's archives. #4 attempted to use his own strength to counteract Rusty. Both sides engaged in a mental tug-of-war. The connection ended after Rusty and #4 were overwhelmed. Later, it was revealed that their personalities swapped. Rusty started building Project NOVA and released it. He went after NOVA and so did #4. When they reached the scene, each of them engaged in another mental tug-of-war. That time, there was a swap between their identities. Rusty took full control of #4's body. He then short circuited NOVA and deactivated his original body. The brain of #4 was acquired by Quark. Confronting Big Guy Sometime later, the legion sent it's fifth member to acquire a robot from technology collectors. He was greeted by the Big Guy upon his arrival. A fight took place where #5 had his cybernetic modification as an advantage. His skin was destroyed after he revealed himself as a robot. He still had the upper hand in the battle. Big Guy used his own body to smash #5 into the ground. #5 malfunctioned from the impact and was then shot into a tank of cryogenic ice. His existence came to an end when Rusty shattered his frozen body. Missing Colleague Quark still had the brain of #4. Donovan's nephew, Pierre, stole it for his science project. He placed the brain inside a toy robot. Once activated, the toy robot escaped. Unaware of the Legion Ex Machina, Pierre had no idea about the possible consequences. Meanwhile, the legion made plans to eliminate #4 because he became incompetent. As revenge for their betrayal, #4 attempted to destroy the entire city. He failed when his auto-safety mechanism activated. Sabotaged Rusties The remaining three members of the Legion Ex Machina acquired a household version of Rusty from Quark industries. Using their advanced technology, they redesigned the circuitry. Then they connected the robot into a machine and used it to control every other household version. Their first part of their mission was to replace their own batteries with nuclear packs. The next phase was to shoot green beams at New Tronic City. This would annihilate the inhabitants and allow the Legion Ex Machina the opportunity to build a utopia for robots. They were almost successful but a bomb destroyed all of the Rusties. Fake Big Guy Frustrated by their constant defeats, the Legion Ex Machina built an exact duplicate of the Big Guy. They dubbed it the BGY-11X. The legion trapped the real Big Guy in a remote desert. During the BGY-11X's time at Quark Industries the Legion learned the truth: the Big Guy was piloted by a human. Despite the efforts of the BGY-11X to act like its counterpart, Rusty became suspicious and found out. The real Big Guy returned after his body and pilot were found. Both the original and the clone then engaged in a brutal fight. The Big Guy won by shooting his arm into the cannon of his opponent. Abduction The victory was short lived however. The legion dispatched a clone of the pilot, Lt. Dwayne Hunter. It shot the lieutenant and sent him directly to the legion's headquarters. Revelation Upon Hunter's arrival, the Legion Ex Machina introduced themselves. They revealed their creator who was also their prisoner. His mind was a source of data. According the legion, they felt no human emotions and therefore overthrew their creator. Their lack of human emotions led them to believe mankind was inferior. They felt Hunter was less inferior but more problematic. Therefore, he was placed in stasis. Downfall The legion's headquarters were soon discovered when Quark found old schematics. Rusty promptly flew to the location and saved the lieutenant. His presence alerted the legion. They engaged in a climatic battle with their enemies. #1 equipped himself with blasters; #2 utilized his exoskeleton; #3 took control of a giant robot. Poindexter was freed from his prison when the battle started. He and Rusty were intervened by #2. #2 tried to kill Poindexter but was pulled into a nearby fan which shredded his entire body. Meanwhile, Big Guy and #3 were in a fierce fight. They were evenly matched. However, Big Guy found a way to defeat his opponent. He pushed #3 into a pool of acid that melted him. Afterward, Poindexter took cover while Big Guy and Rusty fought #1. He trapped both of them of in a force field. Big Guy lost his right arm in the process. Poindexter used it to hit a machine which catapulted #1 directly into the force field. After his destruction, the field deactivated. A video message suddenly appeared and the complex started an auto destruct countdown. All three of the remaining survivors managed to escape. Later, Poindexter said he created seven members of the Legion Ex Machina. Members #1 The first member created and the last one to perish. As the leader, he is in charge of production and tactics. The other members fully respect him. Despite the loyalty, he takes no pity in the death of his own colleagues. Occasionally, he displays an ironic sense of humor. #2 His exoskeleton is entirely different from his colleagues. The first one to perish in the legion's downfall. #3 He is emotionless and speaks in a flat tone of voice. His eyes are never revealed. He and #2 usually agree about the same matter. Despite his personality, he is capable of expressing anger. Perishes before #1 in their downfall. #4 He is the only one to swap personalities with someone else. Was captured by Big Guy and Rusty. #5 Equipped with a visor that can shoot red lasers. First member to fight the Big Guy. Despite his smaller size, he is a formidable combatant. Spite his abilities, he is the most successful member to severely damage Big Guy. #6 Also known as Dr. Gilder. The only one with human emotions. Also the only one without cybernetic parts. His outer appearance is different from his colleagues. He builds robots for Quark Industries but he is actually a mole. He is the legion's first member to perish. #7 The status and location of #7 is unknown. Gallery -1-1.jpg|#1 -2.jpg|#2 -3.jpg|#3 -4-0.jpg|#4 -5-0.jpg|#5 -6.jpg|#6 Creator-0.jpg|Creator First Exoskeleton.jpg|First Exoskeleton Second Exoskeleton.jpg|Second Exoskeleton The Brain-0.jpg|The Brain Without Modification.png|Without cybernetic part Trivia * Legion Ex Machina is Latin for "Many from the machine". Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Humanoid Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Image Needed Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Hegemony Category:Imperialists Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers